A little bit of fun
by CaeCaeLovelyy
Summary: they dont have MA on the rating thing yet but they will so this is a MA story. Mostly sex, so if you dont like dont read. its a BDHr. fan fic.


**A/N: Welcome to another story by me!**

**My First Lemon story and guess what, it's a threesome! That's right my first Draco/Hermione/Blaise sex fan fiction! Now don't be shy. Read… smirks

* * *

**

Hermione was out on the dance floor with Harry dancing like a dirty little witch. Draco was on the side watching how she easily moved her body making Harry get a little too happy. Draco chuckled to himself wondering if the bookworm had ever given someone a hard on in her life. 'Ha, I doubt it she's probably to busy sticking her nose in a book to even think of something like that.' When he thought this he couldn't help but laugh out loud to have some fifth years look at him very strangely. He smirked at them and they walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Draco." A voice said from the side of him. He turned to see who was talking to him and he was lucky it was his best mate Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, hey Blaise, I was scared it was Pansy or someone like that." Draco told him

"Ha, I don't blame you then. She's just a little scary right?" Blaise said

"Uh, just a little?" Draco joked.

"Yeah you're right, try very!" Blaise told him

"Yep, good thing she doesn't fancy you. From where I stand you're a very lucky man!" Draco said.

"No, lucky would be Potter, have you seen how Granger dances?" Blaise said while staring at her with lust stricken eyes.

"No kidding! Maybe if she wasn't a mudblood I'd consider screwing her every now and then.

"You can't be serious; she's the best looking girl here. I don't care if she's a mudblood or not. I WANT to screw her." Blaise said

"Well, lets have a bit of fun Blaise. I'm sure the mudblood wouldn't refuse. I mean it is us." Draco said with that glint in his eye.

"I think I understand exactly where you're going with this. And I have to say, I've never heard such a good plan in my life!" Blaise smirked back at him.

Draco sat there licking his lips; he never did realize how hot Hermione had gotten. Her perfectly round boobs were at least a nice C that moved with her perfectly as she grinded her ass into Harry's crotch readily. And her hips gave her the hour glass look and that flat stomach…'yummy' Draco thought.

Hermione was wearing a hot pink tube top that need right above her belly button. Then you looked down some more and at her hips were a pair of daisy duke shorts. If she were to bend over Blaise swore that her ass would pop right out. But at that if she were to bend over her boobs would come out of the top of her shirt. She wore one of the skimpiest outfits he had ever seen which was why he got so terribly turned on.

"So who gets the first tap?" Draco interrupted Blaise thoughts.

"You go for it then get her back down here." Blaise told him

"Then you go for it then get her back down here." Draco said

"Then we both go for it together." Blaise finished.

"Poor Grangers going to be very tired and sore once we're done with her… If the night ever ends." Draco said. He licked his lips once more then walked up to Hermione and Harry. He gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but I think you could have a break from his wand sticking up your ass for a moment. Ah. And a new song starts to play, would you care to dance?" Draco asked.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes DRACO MALFOY, of all people, was asking her, HEMRIONE GRANGER, to dance. She couldn't turn him down because she knew all the girls would be jealous. "Um, Sure, Harry I'll dance with you in a little bit again... ok?" Hermione said.

Draco smirked then looked at Harry. Harry looked like he wanted to hit Draco in the face for taking Hermione from him but he simply nodded yes and so Draco stood behind Hermione.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

"So Malfoy, can I ask why you asked me of all people to dance?" Hermione said as she rubbed her ass all over him and felt him get a little hard.

like seein you  
Can't help but think nasty thoughts about me and you  
All them nasty things we can do  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
There's somethin I see in you  
I definitely see me in you  
Doin what nasty people do  
Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you  
How the fuck can I pass on you?  
Classy lookin freak, nasty attitude

"Just look at you Granger, your hot, sweaty, skimpy clothes and you are the best looking one here. Why wouldn't I ask you?" Draco said. He moved his hands from her hips and gently guided them to her boobs and held his hands there. With the movement Hermione was making it was tickling her slightly enough where her nipples were starting to get hard.

_Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you  
How the fuck can I pass on you?  
Classy lookin freak, nasty attitude  
I just have to be havin you  
It must be like heaven just to handle you  
Lay you down turn you inside out  
Watch it slide in, and slide out  
Hey girl you got a pretty mouth  
Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips_

Hermione could feel him a bit more better now and she knew she was getting to him. She turned around to face him and was rubbing her vagina against his crouch. He made a small moaning sound then spoke "Granger I don't think it would be a good thing to sit here and tease while you're dancing with me." Draco growled in her ear as he grabbed her ass and brought her closer to him.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

She kept her pace making sure not to let him know she was getting thornier and hornier by the minute. Not that the song was helping her any. She felt a hot sensation between her legs and she wondered why he was the only one to get her to feel this way. She finally answered him. "Oh really," Hermione purred. "Why exactly shouldn't I be sitting here teasing you as you say?" She whispered only so he could hear.

_Mmm, you look so good with me  
And I look so good with you  
Got me infatuated  
With them nasty things you do  
You look so good  
And I just know you feel so good inside  
I love your eyes, your creamy thighs  
Now baby, open wide  
I love the way you touch yourself  
Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself  
Lookin like you enjoy yourself  
Watchin me watch you, makin me want you  
Even more you know what you do  
I'm a man that knows what to do  
And I'm a man that knows what I like  
Turn around, titties down, ass up that's right_

Draco put his head down and started to bite along her collar bone and heard her intake of air. He was sure to other people it looked like they were about to fuck right here in the middle of the Slytherin common room but he knew right when the song he would have her right where she wanted him. They would be making out by the end and she would rap her legs around his waist as he took her up stairs...then from there…Well that was fair game. "Because we're in my common room and my room's right up stairs…" Draco whispered tempted to take her now but knew he had to wait a bit longer.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

Hermione couldn't help but moan at how much friction was between her vagina and his crouch she couldn't take it anymore. The feeling she had between her thighs was so good and fiery and she could feel her pussy seeping with juices from being turned on so much that she couldn't control the words that came out of her mouth next. "Oh Draco, I can't take it anymore…Lets go to your room." A louder moan came from her mouth as he slammed his lips into hers.

_So sexy the way you move  
The way that you bend your body  
Only keeps me in the mood  
You exotic, tonight  
I love that look on your face  
You give them feel good expressions  
I really dig your foreplay  
Diz triple X in sex sessions  
Bring your body close to mine  
I think it's time that you blow my mind  
Even though this foreplay's fun  
The night isn't done until we both cum_

Just as he had planed right when he pressed his tongue against her lips she let him in letting his tongue dart around trying to memorize her mouth as best as he could in the few moments. He took one of his legs in his hands and moved her up where she automatically rapped her legs around his waist and he some how found his way up the stairs into his room.

He found his way to his bed and set her down as gently as he could then climbed over top of her. She threw her hands to his belt buckle and started to undo it and then un-buttoned her pants quickly making sure she unzipped the zipper then pulled them off as best she could and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He went for her shirt and pulled it down past her belly button. He thought he should take off her pants first so he undid the button and zipper. He easily took her pants off then continued on taking her shirt off making sure he didn't break away from their deep passionate kiss.

He finally broke it and looked down over her body. He stomach was going up fast because she was breathing deeply and quickly. Her eyes made her look so innocent and he could see the longing for him to take her. He smirked at her and took his wife beater off. She watched him as she took her own bra off. Unsnapping it and slowly taking it off of her, exposing her breasts to him, she smiled as she saw his member poke at his boxers harder...

He couldn't take it anymore and he slipped her thong of slipped her thong off slowly, he heard her gasp as he brushed over her clitoris softly. He smirked and slowly put fore finger and rubbed it gently. She started to shake under his touch and she no longer could suppress her loud moans.

"Oh" Moans "Merlin" Groans "Draco…" Moans "It feels so...good" She moaned out to him and he chuckled to himself.

"What Hermione? What feels so good?" Draco teased her, he stopped and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You rubbing me, oh please don't stop Draco, please!" Hermione begged. It was only so very clear that she was having an orgasm.

"Well since you asked so very nicely." Draco said but instead of massaging her clitoris he put his fingers deep inside of hear and hearing her yell in pleasure. One finger…two fingers…three. Draco started to moan him self because of how good she felt inside.

He stopped then moved lower down on the bed. She was sitting up slightly with the look in her eye saying 'Draco please don't tell me this is over.' But she got her answer as a hot tongue entered her seeping wet vagina. She laid back down welcoming the feeling of his tongue inside of her and she moaned even louder then she did before. She couldn't help but move her hips. Draco grabbed her ass to make her stop and kept her there and buried his face as far as he could stick his tongue in as far as he possibly could. He took his boxers up and went up to kiss her. While he did so she felt pressure between her legs. She gasped as he entered her and she clawed at his back.

This went on for about twenty minutes until they both came and he spilled inside of her. He removed him self and laid next to her. She put her head on his chest and just laid there. She got her breathing under control before she could talk again. "Draco, this doesn't mean anything right?" Hermione asked

He looked at her with one eye open one eye closed and laughed. "Of course, it was just the heat of the moment." He said as he sat up. She moved over so he could get up. "Go ahead and take a few minutes to get your self together and go party some more." Draco told her as he put his clothes back on and walked out of the room.

She couldn't believe that he just got up and left her after having sex with her. She wondered if she was bad or if it was just normal for him to fuck then leave without saying 'you were good' or 'I had a lot of fun we should do it again sometime'. She laughed at herself and remembered memories of what she had just done with Draco Malfoy, The muggle born hater. She got dressed and made her way down stairs to see Draco talking to someone. She had a thought of going over there and saying something to him but she thought not to. So she went looking for Harry to dance with him some more. I mean come on, it was only ten thirty the night was no where near being over and she was sure to have more fun at a Slytherin, Gryffindor party.

She was looking for Harry outside of the crowd of bodies dancing when he finally found him dancing with Ginny instead. She knew Ginny would get really mad at her if she took Harry away just so she could dance with him. So she leaned up against the wall when a nice green-eyed guy walked up to her.

"Why are you standing on the wall when you could dance with anyone here?" He told her and smiled.

"Because, I don't know many people and who I do know they are dancing. Take Harry, he's with Ginny and she's in love with him. She'd kill me if I took him from her just to dance. Then Ron, well he's snoging Lavender Brown and she gets aggressive when you make her stop." Hermione said and nodded her head and laughed. "I'm Hermione." She said introducing her self.

"And I'm Blaise. Slytherin if you haven't guessed." He said with a laugh and ran his hand threw his hair quickly.

"Yeah I did, I saw you talking to Draco a while ago… That is before I ended up over here, waiting for someone to ask me to dance." She said and winked at him

"Well if I would have known that I would have asked you a while ago. Miss Hermione Granger would you care to dance with me?" Blaise said.

"Well only if you're as good as Draco." She said and smirked.

"As good as Draco, that's funny. I'm not as good as him I'm actually a lot better then him." Blaise said,

"Then it wouldn't hurt, come-on lets go." She said and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

_Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
She...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air_

Hermione did what she knew best, which was to shove your ass in the guys crouch. She arched her back so her whole body would roll on and off of him. He held onto her hips tight but she didn't mind she was having fun and that's all that mattered…Right? "God Hermione, if I would have known you could dance this good I would have asked you to be my date in our fourth year." He told her just loud enough that she could hear it.

_You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shaking it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya  
You ... you looking good in them jeans  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got on my right side pouring some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck  
So feel free to get lose and get carried away  
So by tomorrow you forgot what you was saying today  
But don't forget about this feeling that I'm making you get  
And all the calories you burn from me making you sweat  
The mile high points you earn when we taking my jet  
And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet.._

Hermione kept going and she was saying the song because it was one of her favorite one to dance to when she went out to the club with her muggle friends. She knew that half of what she would do tonight wouldn't matter seeing as this was their last night at Hogwarts and with her luck she wouldn't see half these people once she was out of here, so she was on her badest behavior. "Well what can I say? Dancing's my life and its so fun to get boys excited... well kinda like I made you." She said as she turned around to face him. She started to rub her vagina all over his leg and crouch feeling him get hard.

_Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you don't hear  
She...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey_

She knew she was going to do it again. How she knew, she couldn't comprehend but she could tell by the look in his eye that he was going to be taking her up to his room so he could fuck her and this time she was going to have the fun. She was going to make the boy all hot and bothered if she could control it. "Merlin Hermione, Tease people much?" Blaise asked.

_Switch, switch, switch it from right to left and...  
Switch it till you running right out of breath and...  
Take a break until you ready again and...  
You can invite over as many friends as...  
Ya want to, but I really want you  
Just be thankful that Pharrell gave you something to bump to...HEYY  
Luda...I'm at the top of my game  
You want my hands from the bottom to the top of your brain  
And I...just wanna take a lil ride on your curves  
And get erotic giving your body just what it deserves and..  
Let me give you some swimming lessons on the penis  
Backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius...YUPP  
Call me the renaissance man  
Get up and I stay harder than a cinder block mannn...HEYY  
I'm just a bedroom gangster  
And I been meaning to tell ya that I really must thank ya when ya.._

She hadn't even noticed that she had one hand messing with the top of his pants. All she did was smirk up at him and grind into him harder hearing him groan a bit. It made her pussy soak with want once again. She looked at him and got on her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear. "Not really, I just have a thing for the bad boys that I shouldn't be able to have."

_Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
don't you act like you don't hear  
She...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey_

She grinded harder into him and his knees buckled a little but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. He grabbed her boob and played with her nipple a bit till it got hard and then she moved and was sucking on his ear lobe making his member throb with happiness. "Well it looks like you can have some of us 'bad boys' as you say." He said in a husky voice.

_Rock rock rock it and make it work girl  
Please don't stop it until it hurt girl  
You...you been looking a little tipsy  
So if you could just shake it a little this way  
See ima member of the BBC  
The original bread winna of DTP  
And you the center of attention thats distracting the squad  
Cuz everybody in the camp is like OH MY GODD..she could  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you don't hear  
She...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey_

She finally kissed him on the lips then pulled back and gave him a "come and get me" grin and ran up the stair to the boy's dormitory. He followed closely behind her and when he got into his room Hermione said on his bed with only her thong and bra on He smirked. "How'd you know that was my bed?" He asked. She pointed at the trunk at the end of the bed with the initials B.Z. "Oh well that might make some since." He told her then pounced on to her.

He kissed her like he needed her, as if it were the last one she would ever give him. She pulled back and flipped him over so she was on top. First she took his bottom down shirt off. As she did this he removed her strapless bra and threw it onto the floor. She turned where her back was towards him and lay down so she could undo his pants and take his boxers off with ease. He once again took it as the time to take her thong off.

She deiced now was the time to tease him and blew on his penis gently and saw it get harder and harder before her eyes. He tried to move her up some on his body so he could have access to eat her out but she would let him and she rapped her legs around his center. She placed her hand on his Penis and moved it up and down starting out slow but going faster and faster. "Damn Hermione!" GROAN "You sure know how" MOAN "Make a guy excited" GROAN.

She took this as the time to put his penis in her mouth and move her head up and down on it. She loved the way she felt him throb inside of her and she found she was a deep-throater because he was at least eight inches long if not longer. And she got the whole thing in her mouth. But in order to do so she had to loosen her grip of his sides with her legs and he took it as the time to pull her backside up some. She tried to make moaning sound but choked because she still had his penis in her mouth. Blaise had a much longer tongue then Draco did because she felt the warmth deep inside of her. He was making slurping sounds because she was so wet. She could hardly keep his penis inside of her mouth because she couldn't suppress her moans and groans and her whole body was shaking with pleaser.

Blaise took this as the time to flip her over and enter her as quick as she could. If someone were to be standing at the door all they would hear would be. "BLAISE MOAN GROAN MOAN HERMIONE OH MY GODZZZ BLAISE HARDER DEEPER OHHH" Once they were done he laid next to her. He leaned over and gave her one last kiss then sat up.

"You're pretty good shag Hermione. Now get dressed." He laughed and he got dressed and made his way down stairs. She looked at the clock very pleased with her self and saw that it was now twelve fifteen and she knew that if she wanted she could get one of the boys back up stairs so she dressed this time only in her top and her shorts hoping she would make it up there to get her bra and thong. She made her way down stars and Ron grabbed her waist.

"Come dance with me 'Mione, I haven't dance with you yet." He said and gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Sorry Ron I'm looking for someone… Later I promise." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She finally found the both of them and made her way past them but felt someone grab her hand.

"Well, well, well Granger, having fun tonight are we?" Draco said to her.

She smirked at him as she turned to face him. "More then you know, so who wants to dance?" She asked them

"We both would love to" Blaise said to her and they led her out to the dance floor and Draco got behind her and Blaise in front.

_Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

She was grinding the both of them with ease and was getting turned on by how much the two of them paid attention to her. Blaise had his hands on her ass and Draco had his hands on her boobs. "Wow Granger no Bra. Did you forget it up stairs?" Draco asked her.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

Hermione laughed as he said this. She grinded as hard as she could into Blaise then repeated it to Draco. This time she diced that she wasn't going to turn too face Draco but she still answered him. "Forget…No, leave them…Yes." She said as innocently as she could… Both Draco and Blaise's pants bulged and she knew was happy she was going to get one of them… Which one she still had no clue but she knew it would be the best of it yet.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone_

_Girl what we do (what we do)  
and where we do (and where we do)  
the things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

_Girl what we do (what we do)  
and where we do (and where we do)  
the things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

She felt Draco pick her up and Blaise came forward and she rapped her legs around him. The two boys made there way up the room she had already been in twice that night but she realized she was getting both of them. They had moved their beds together so all three of them could get on it at the same time without one of them falling off. Blaise took off her top and took a nipple into his mouth sucking as hard as he could and she moaned in great pleasure. Then Draco took her shorts off and stuck his fingers deep inside of her.

Hermione's body was in heaven she couldn't stop shaking and she didn't expect that she would be getting pleasure from two guys at the same time. The switched and Blaise was eating her out and she arched her back. He grabbed her ass to keep her in place and stuck his tongue as deep as he could into her. Draco kissed her and in the kiss told her to try and stop moaning. She didn't understand until Draco lowered his dick into her mouth. She knew at that moment that Draco was a whole lot larger then Blaise was and bobbed her head up and down still getting the whole thing in her mouth. All three of them were moaning so much that it was amazing it wasn't louder then the party down stairs. Blaise stopped and Draco removed himself from her and she protested

"No wait, this cant be over." She begged

"We've done this for an hour now." Draco said to her.

"I don't care I need more…PLEASE." Hermione said and jumped him and he was lying on the bed. His penis was so hard it was straight up she took the chance to mount it her self and hump his dick as much as she could she felt so much pleaser and such a big orgasm coming on she was amazed when Draco told her to lean down so he could kiss her. Right as she did she felt Blaise penis push at her ass hole. At first it hurt when he entered her but she got used to it and the movement shook the whole bed Draco inside of her seeping wet vagina and Blaise in her ass. The boys removed them selves and Hermione pushed Blaise backwards this time the boys lying beside each other.

"Blaise stand up." She said. He didn't understand her but stood anyway she began to take his penis in her mouth but then stopped she moved Draco so she could sit on his penis again. Then she started to move up and down on him and took Blaise's Penis into her mouth... Both boys were groaning with so much pleaser and so was Hermione then she told them to switch places. She did the same thing, took Draco in her mouth and rode Blaise's penis like a horse. Draco then moved him self behind her and she laid down to make out with Blaise and Draco pushed his penis into her ass. Once Blaise had spilled inside of her he made her lay down on her back, Draco shoved his throbbing wet dick inside of her and Blaise tea-bagged her until Draco came.

Once Blaise fell asleep Hermione started to get dressed. Draco watched her then spoke up. "Hey where you going Hermione?"

She looked up startled she didn't know he was still up. "I'm going back to the Gryffindor common rooms so I can go to bed." She answered him

He nodded that he understood. Then he got up, got dressed and walked to the door holding it open for her. "I'll walk with you." He said

They walked threw the halls taking a long way to get there. They never said a thing they just held hands enjoying the others company and the silence at the same time. When they finally made it to the portrait of the fat lady Hermione turned to him. "Well this is my place" She told him. "Good-night" She went to say the password but he grabbed her hand and kissed her gently.

"In my room after we had sex I lied to you." He told her. She had a puzzled look on her face and so he made it more clear. "It did mean something to me, you mean something to me." He told her.

She smiled a very big smile because she understood. "You mean something to me too." She told him

"You mean a lot of something to me Hermione… I love you." He said and blushed slightly.

"And I Draco Malfoy," She said and lifted his chin up so she could look in his eyes. "Love you." She told him and kissed him again.

"SO honestly who was the better one? Blaise or me?" Draco asked as she laughed.

"You. My answer to everything is you." She told him

"Ride with me tomorrow on the way home? How can that answer be you?" He said and chuckled.

"Ok the other answer is yes... Yes to anything good that can happen between us. Now I really must go its nearly four Draco." She said and kissed him one last time.

"Good-night Hermione," He said.

"Good Night Draco," She answered.

* * *

truthfully tell me what you think..and yes I know alot of sex. lol

i love you guys!

candice

* * *


End file.
